


Without His Men

by Grace_Logan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino and Enma have a late night rendezvous out on a balcony over looking the tumultuous sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without His Men

Dino leant against the marble railing of the balcony, looking out across the calm ocean eighty meters below as he avoided the party within the Cavallone mansion. The girls hanging off his arms, the men trying to garner his favour, the music, the alcohol, the gross mass produced buffet food. He needed a few minutes to himself. He wished Tsuna were here, it was unfortunate that ‘Kyoya-kun has come down with a cold’.

  
“As if that monster ever gets sick.” He muttered, dropping his head onto his arms. He sighed heavily and moaned. He was utterly sick of these parties. Tsuna had bowed out of the last ten of them and sent Xanxus, of all people, in his place. He always had an excuse. How was Reborn letting Tsuna get away with this? He’d never let Dino shirk his duties…

  
Dino flicked his wine glass half-heartedly and stood straight. He leaned forward over the balcony and peered at the sheer drop between him and the surface of the ocean. He watched the lazy rolling waves slop up against the cliff face and wondered if he could throw himself off the second floor balcony and drown before anyone realised he was gone.

  
He groaned when he heard the balcony door squeak open behind him. He reigned in the urge to jump and stepped away from the balcony edge. The person didn’t speak.

  
“Give me a few more minutes Romario. I’ll go back in when I’m ready.”

  
The person approached swiftly but didn’t respond and with a quiet slither came Dino’s small spark of fear. His instincts screamed danger at him and all he could do was tense up in shock a second before someone slammed a knife into his carotid artery and slashed the blade across his throat. Blood spurted from his neck and bubbled down his front, staining his pristine dress shirt.

  
He choked on his blood as it flowed from the gash and clutched at his throat in desperation. The assassin turned him and leant him up against the railing of the balcony. He placed his hands on Dino’s shoulders and pushed him back.

  
“En….ma?”

  
Dino flipped over the railing and tumbled down the cliff face, the spray of his body hitting the water was concealed by the waves crashing against the cliff. He slipped into the oceans embrace seamlessly and sunk to the bottom between the crevice of two rocks, his blood clouding the water around him in a red haze drawing the sleek sharks closer with the promise of an easy meal.


End file.
